The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been discussing the use of a supplementary uplink in addition to a primary uplink in a cell to improve coverage and performance in uplink direction for the next generation (e.g., 5th Generation New Radio (5G NR)) wireless communication networks.
However, there is a need in the art to provide specific implementation solutions to cell (re)selection and uplink carrier selection when SUL Component Carriers (CCs) are deployed in the next generation (e.g., 5G NR) wireless communication networks.